1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to methods for reducing levels of immunogenic and/or toxic substances in the indoor air of houses, commercial buildings and the like. In some of its more preferred embodiments, this invention also relates to reducing pressure and moisture under sealed floor coverings of such buildings to prevent blistering or bubbling of the coverings.
2. Background Art
Failure of flooring systems, especially vinyl and other impervious materials applied over a cement slab, such as in churches and gymnasiums, have left many floors in an unusable condition. Contributing factors to failure include water or moisture attaching to the adhesive used, incorrect or incomplete vapor barrier, and inappropriate fill provided below the slab.
Jarnagin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,034, discloses collecting and discharging radon gas from a basement with a sealed conduit vacuum system around the inside bottom perimeter of the basement.
Scheible, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,800, discloses a forced air sample collection unit for a radon gas analyzer. Walkinshaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,786, discloses a ventilated cavity around a basement for exhausting soil gases and draining soil moisture.
Jarnagin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,394, discloses collecting and discharging radon gas from a basement with a vacuum system in a sump or drain.
Crawshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,237, discloses collecting radon gas from a cavity beneath a floor slab and exhausting it to the atmosphere.
Delgado, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,750, discloses collecting soil gases from a gravel bed beneath a foundation, and venting them to the atmosphere.
Traudt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,865, discloses a control system for house ventilation which accounts for the soil gas pressure beneath the foundation.
Accordingly, it is objective of the present invention to overcome limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for collecting and discharging both soil gases, including radon, and moisture from beneath a floor covering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for collecting soil gases, including radon, and moisture from zones outside a building enclosure and discharging them before they accumulate inside the enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to create a negative pressure beneath a sealed floor covering or outside a sealed wall in order to prevent the accumulation of soil gases, including radon, and moisture next to the floor covering or wall.
It is another object of the present invention to collect soil gases, including radon, and moisture from areas where conventional fans or sump pumps may not be convenient or practical.
It is another object of the present invention to deliver soil gases, including radon, and moisture collected by vacuum to a remote compressor or pump for disposal.